A flame in the forest
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: Ash, Spark, Flame, Flare, and Coal had a harsh kithood, there background is filled with flames, they leave the only home they've ever known. Can they survive. My first fan fiction.
1. Prologue and Alliances

**This is my first fanfiction it most likely wont be very good. Don`t worry though I`m sure it will get better. No flames please.**

Allegience

Smoky: Gray tom with blue eyes

Red: Red she cat with orange eyes (nursing kits)

Matches: Brown she cat with a red tail and amber eyes (nursing kits)

Ash: Gray tom with light gray spots and amber eyes (Matches only kit)

Coal: Black tom with blind yellow eyes (Red`s kit)

Spark: Orange she cat with green eyes (Red`s kit)

Flame: Russet tom with yellow eyes (Red`s kit)

Flare: Russet she cat with yellow eyes (Red`s kit)

* * *

Two cats crept silently along the barn door hidden in the shadows. Each had a rabbit in there jaw. The Sun was rising and the sky was filled with a beautiful array of colors. The two cats didn't stop to admire the scene nor did they stop to talk. When they finally got to the barn door they slowly stepped inside. The gray cat steeped on a noisy board. "Shh, Smoky we need to be quite". Smoky picked up a mouse he had caught earlier and they raced across the barn floor. The horses were disturbed briefly but they went back to sleep. The two cats climbed up a hay bale. Then they jumped to hay bale to hay bale until they came to the last slid down and quietly ate there share of rabbit. The rest was left for later. Just as the red she cat had almost drifted off to sleep she heard little mews. "Red Red I'm hungry," a black kit mewed "can I have some milk." "No, l have something better than milk," Red said "It's a rabbit, but your going to have to wait until your brothers and sister wake up." At that moment three heads popped out of a hay stack. "Wait for us to wake up for what," said an orange she cat sitting next to a pair of identical russet fured toms. "Well if your all up I suppose it couldn't hurt to have breakfast a little bit early," said Red. "But first Flame and Flare wake your father and I'll go wake Ash and Matches." Then Red walked over to there nest "Matches it's time for breakfast," Red whispered. Matches slowly got up, bumped Ash with her tail, and they walked over to where every one was eating. Since they had had there share Red and Smoky waited for the others to get finished. When they were done the kits curled up against the parents and fell to sleep. I love my family more than anything I'll never leave them those were Red`s thoughts as she when to sleep. Right before she smelled the smoke.

* * *

**So what do you think. I know it's not very good but don't be mean about it. What do you think is going to happen. I'm thinking five reviews until next chapter. I'll probably have to wait awhile though.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I`m back thank you for the reviews. This is the next chapter**

**Stuffed Watermelon: thank you for the review and I`ll try to use your advice in my next ****chapter.**

**Grasswing of Wingclan: you are one of my favorite authors I`m so happy you reviwed.**

**Catqstar: thanks for the advice and I think I`ll find a place for your cat. **

**Splashpaw: thank you for the advice and for reviewing. **

**Rivershade of Nightclan: that is one of the nicest things anyone has said to me. **

**Brighteyes of Thunderclan: thank you for reviewing and your constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Now that that`s done time for the next chapter of A flame in the forest.**

* * *

_The flame was getting hotter and hotter Coal ran as fast as he could go. _He woke up with the smell of smoke still in his nose. His eyes opened to blackness. He envied his brothers and sister. They woke up every day being able to see the grass the sun the colors not knowing how lucky they were. All he ever saw was darkness. In his dreams however he could see. Unluckey all he ever dreamed about was that night every thing went wrong.

His and his siblings parents had died in a fire. It had been a long hot summer and it had almost been about to end when a stupid twoleg dropped some kind of flame maker in the hay and every thing burnt into ashs. He relived it every night.

Coal crawled out of his makeshift hay nest on the newly rebuilt barn floor. He heard his sister snoring and was careful not to wake her. He crawled over to his foster mom, his mother's sister, Matches. Her only kit Ash was awake eating a black bird Matches had caught last night.

As Coal walked over Ash said sadly "Matches is getting taken by twolegs tomorrow to get sold so they can bye another cat." Even though everything was dark Coal could feel the sorrow in the air. Coal was flooded with sadness. After the fire Matches had taken them and raised them as her own. "Ash, I'm really sorry," said Coal "are you ok." Coal heard a low murmur that sounded like a no. "Well would you like to tell the others." Coal asked. "Why not," replied Ash "Spark, Flame and Flare will find out sooner or later."

Right at that moment Spark came in and sat next to Coal. "What's wrong?" Asked Spark quietly. As Ash filled her in, Coal walked around the hay and went back to sleep.

_The grey tom was running fast he was getting closer to the water. Coal saw him turn to face him. "Follow the river to your destiny and I will guide you." "Wait, what does that mean," yelled Coal "Come back." But it was to late the world was turning dark as he woke up._

Coal woke up to make sure that Matches was still there only to find that her nest was cold and her scent was stale. Panic spread through him as he stumbled to the barn door to hear the sound of a noise maker pulling away. With a screech of terror Coal ran at the noise maker.

Before he could get there he was tackled to the ground. "Are you crazy," said a voice that could only belong to his brother, Flame, said "the noise maker almost stomped on you. Are you ok?" "I'm fine," said Coal shaking "I need you to get everyone else for a meeting behind the first hay bale. Can you please do that." Flame ran off to get the others and Coal walked over to the hay bale. When he got there his brothers and were talking about Matches while Ash was sitting in the shadows with Spark.

Coal cleared his throat "This is going to sound crazy but last night I was visited by a grey cat who told me to follow the river." Coal swore he heard crickets chirp. "Coal, we know your upset but this has gone a little out of control," said Flare. "No it really happened, Spark you believe me right," said Coal desperate not to make a fool of himself "if you don't I'm leaving." "I think your going crazy but I'll come with you if Ash does," said Spark who turned to look at Ash "what do you say." "I'll do it only because the memory of Matches is to strong here,"Ash said. "I'll come," said Flare but Flame shook his head "I'm staying here, I don't see why you want to leave, we have everything here." "I hope that you can change your mind by morning because I leave at dawn so let's get some rest," said Coal as he settled down in his nest "we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

**So what did you think.**

**I've seen a bunch of my favourite authors do this so here we go.**

**Question of the day: if your crazy brother said he had a dream telling him to follow the river, would you believe him?**

**-Lilacfrost of tecno tribe**


	3. Chapter 2

**I`m glad people reviewed my story and I don`t really have much to say about it but here`s the authors note.**

**Grasswing of Wingclan: I did use paragraphs diden`t I and agian thank you for the advice**

**The Spirit that Comes at night: thank you that was really nice. Also, i`m a really big fan of your storys and i was wondering when you would update**

**Splashpaw: thanks for reviewing and your comment on line breaks is noted **

**Here is the next chapter of ****Flame in the forest. (By the way the POV is Spark)  
**

* * *

Spark could not believe it. Her own brother had considered leaving Flame behind. Flame wasn't the nicest of cats that was true, but still. Spark looked at her brother and sister, from the top of the hay stack where her nest was they looked as small as rabbits.

Spark thought about what Flame had said. Should they really leave, they had everything here and Coal had never seemed right in the head ether.

"Ok," said Coal as he suddenly walked in "it's time to go and Flame has decided to stay here and not join us." Spark looked at him with disbelief.

"Just like that," she said "your not going to try to talk to him ?" Coal looked away and diden`t answer. Spark sighed in annoyance as she tried to find Ash.

Spark discovered he was in a corner crying to himself. As she walked over Flare pulled her away.

"Do think I should stay here with Flame or come with you, Ash, and Coal as crazy as he is?"

"I don't know what you should do," said Spark "I mean it would be awesome for you to come with us but you and Flame have always had a special connection. You should think about." Flare nodded and went to think. Spark looked back at the corner only to see Coal had walked of.

"Already were about to go," said Coal as he suddenly popped up.

Ash was at the barn door. As Coal and Spark started towards it Flare came up.

"I've made my decision and I've decided to stay here with Flame," said Flare "here it's well protected from enemies and harsh wether."

"Ok we'll miss you, bye," said Coal.

"But we can't leave them here," Spark said panicking, she didn't want to lose her best friend.

"We are leaving," said Coal getting annoyed.

"But but... oh ok," Spark said reluctantly giving in. "I'll miss you, bye Flare."

I can't believe we are doing this just because my bird brained brother had some stupid dream. Those were Spark`s final thoughts as the three now homeless cats walked down the bumpy grassy ground to follow the river.

* * *

**So did you like the chapter. **

**Question of the day: Which POV should I do next.**

**-Lilacfrost**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay** **and** **we're back with** **the** **next** **chapter** **of** **Flame** **in** **the** **forest.**

**Fluffykitty101: sorry for the short update and I like your POV suggestions.**

**Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

Flare walked slowly back to the barn. After her siblings had left she had jumped on the roof to watch them until they were out of site. As Flare passed the horses she wondered if she had made the right choice. Did she really want to live in the barn forever. She pondered until she came to the empty nests of her siblings and friend. Matches`s nest was becoming another stale scent in the straw. Flame`s was empty also but Flare figured he was out hunting. She went to sleep dreaming of the feast she would have in the morning.

* * *

When Flare awoke she smelt the unfamiliar aroma of emptiness. "Flame," whispered Flare drowsily "Flame, where are you." Flare glanced around but didn't catch even a little glimpse of russet coloured fur. As she walked over to Flame`s nest she realized that the scent was a day old.

Then it all came crashing down on her. Flame had ran away from the barn. He wasn't out hunting and he wasn't coming back.

There's no life for me here anymore, thought Flare, I'm going to go hunt and leave in the morning.

* * *

POV change (Flame)

Flame had always felt he was different from the others. He never felt that fit in. He had always wondered why. That was why he ran away. Besides they had probably not liked him anyway.

And wasn't like he had gone without a good plan. He remembered story's that Red had told him. His siblings always had played around when she told them but he had listened. He remembered his favourite story about a small band of lone cats that called themselves the loners. His father Smokey was once the deputy of the group. They went into nofurs dens and scavenged food and water. They only accepted the strongest, bravest, smartest cats for the group.

If you were chosen you would learn all the secrets of surviving no matter what. They taught you how to survive in extreme weather conditions, to swim, to survive great falls, and to hunt every kind of prey there was. Flame setup a make shift camp and fell asleep remembering the story said the camp was on a hill near a mountain and from what he could tell he was almost there.

* * *

Flame sat up unsure of where he was. Then he remembered he was on his journey to the loners. He had gone to sleep in a tree and looked down below. From there he could see a mountain not very far away. He then saw what he had been looking for. The hill where the came was.

* * *

Flame had been traveling for half an hour when he made it to the top of the hill. He had found what he had been looking for. A gray cat steeped out from behind a bush.

"Hi, I'm Rip," the gray cat said "are you here to try out for the loners, too?"

"Yes, I'm Flame," said Flame "do you know how to get there?"

"No that's classified until you actually get in," explained Rip "I hope that I'm one who makes it."

"Don't we all," said Flame.

"I do know where we go next," said Rip "follow me."

Flame followed Rip to a cave that was lit up by many sparkling diamonds.

"I was told to wait here," said Rip.

"Welcome," a voice boomed suddenly "you have chosen to try out for the loners. I see some familiar faces and smell some familiar scents. You came in this cave there's no turning back now."

* * *

**Well did you like it. Soon Flame will start training for the loners.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you think the loners will be like?**

**-Lilacfrost**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. The next chapter of Flame in the forest is here. I might not be able to update for a while because of hard times at home. I'd rather not talk about it.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Ash padded alongside Coal to make sure he didn't fall in the river. He was tired and wished he was back at the barn with Matches. They had travelled for two days non-stop with hardly any rest and no food. Spark had caught a rabbit earlier but Coal somehow managed to eat the entire thing. Ash hadn't eaten since the day before Matches was taken away. He was hungry , tired, and the world was getting dark...

* * *

"Quite everyone I think he's coming to,"

"Where am I," whispered Ash half asleep.

"Your at your at... well we don't really have a name," said a voice.

"Who are you," said Ash waking up seeing a sleek black cat in front of him "and how did I get here?"

"I'm Raven with black feathers, and we don't know how you got here but we found you washed up on a piece of drift wood about to fall over the falls," she said. "My mate, Claw, swam out and stopped you before you fell over. When we found you you were unconscious."

"Wow that's a long name. I'm Ash, do you have a mouse I could eat," asked Ash "I haven't eaten in a couple of days."

"Sure, we have plenty to go around," said a chocolate brown tom "I'm Claw that wins in battle by the way."

Ash looked behind them and saw three other cats that were about the same age as Ash. One was a pretty cream coloured she cat, next to her was an orange tabby, and the other cat was a golden tom.

"Who are they," asked Ash.

"There are our kits Leaf that floats on river, Stripe that rides on tiger, and one of there friends from back at camp Lion that roars at dawn," explained Raven "We should probably take you back to camp to see what our leader, Star of midnight sky, thinks."

The cream she cat, Leaf, came up to him.

"Don't worry, our leader is very nice to strays," she said "most end up joining us in the end."

At first Ash didn't see the camp but then he saw caves in the area close to the waterfall. As they got closer he noticed the strongest cats were at the top, the slightly younger cats were on the ledge below, underneath were queens and their kits, on the bottom were the oldest cats, and another cave smelled strongly of herbs.

"You don't mind getting wet do you," asked Stripe, Ash shook his head "because to get in we have to go through the waterfall to get to Star`s den."

"Before that we have to drop off the prey on the elders ledge," said Claw.

As they walked to the elders ledge Ash heard a story being told.

"Then Rip ran away, furious at the loner for killing his brother, and swore he would kill all loners. The end," a scarred yellow tabby concluded.

"That was awesome," a silver spotted kit exclaimed "tell it again."

"Moon you need to be getting to bed," said the elder "you have a big day tomorrow, it's your ceremony. And your next in line to be the healer so you need to get plenty of rest."

"Here's your prey Daisy," said Lion "remember to share with Shadow."

"Now go down the steeps and wait for us from there ok," said Raven.

Ash walked down the steeps and wondered if Star was nice and if he should stay or should he try to find his friends.

"Are you ready Ash," asked Leaf.

"I'm ready," Ash said. He had made his decision.

* * *

**So did you like it. Could you guys please send me OCs. I don't have any of this planned out and I didn't mean to type this it just came out. I had ment to this one on Flare. But please review and send OCs.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: why are you people not answering the questions of the day. I put these here for a reason.**

**-Lilacfrost of tecno tribe**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been busy with things at home and moving has been hard I hardly got a chance to type this. On with the story.**

* * *

"Spark hurry up with the mice," said Coal "I'm hungry."

"Why don't you catch it yourself you lazy lump of fur," muttered Spark under her breath. Spark hadn't slept in two days. Not since the day Ash had fallen. She saw what had really happened. She couldn't believe it had happened, she couldn't believe that Coal had...

"Are you done," he yelled pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No I'm not why don't you get up and help," she wanted to yell, but that would blow her cover. She had to get away from her brother.

She almost made it out of the forest, but then she felt the claws.

* * *

Coal had a reason. A perfectly good explanation. The dream with the gray cat, whose name was Thorn, he promised him power. He would rule hundreds of cats. All he had to do was kill his siblings. Simple. He hadn't want to at first, but just two cats.

Two cats who might overthrow him someday. He couldn't think weak.

He got rid of Ash no problem, the hard part was Spark. She had seen him push Ash. He wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for his planning. He made sure Ash got no food, no rest, and no stops for water. It looked like he fainted but Spark wasent`t falling for it. He knew she planned to escape. That wasn't happening.

Coal tracked her through the forest. She was almost out, that was when he sprang.

He jumped on her but she leapt out of the way. Unlucky for him. She jumped two fox lengths away but lost her footing and fell down a, in Coal`s case, wonderfully placed large rabbit hole. Lucky for him.

He looked down it and discovered it wasn't a rabbit hole but a giant hole that smelled suspiciously of twolegs. It was two deep for any cat to survive.

* * *

Coal travelled along the river, still not believing what he'd done. He'd killed two innocent cats. He would remember Ash and Spark but he couldn't think weak. He had a long walk ahead of him.

* * *

**So what you think. I know it's a LOT shorter than normal but it's all I got. Please send OCS.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: witch POV should I do next.**

**Bye. And happy Halloween**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I don't know what I was thinking with that last chapter. Even I wasn't expecting that. I don't have this story planned out I just update when I can. So I'm sorry if Spark was your favourite character. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Flame walked along the moonlit path. Their second challenge for the loners was to bring back one hawk, three rabbits, and five mice with a partner of there choice. They started at moon high and they had to be back by sunrise.

In the last challenge Scar and Jewel the leaders gave a test of strength and skill. Half of the fifty cats there had gone home. Eleven had drowned in the river. There where only fourteen cats left and ten spots for the loners. During the last challenge, Flame had noticed that Rip had good speed and he was strong. Rip was his partner and they had already caught everything but the hawk.

* * *

As sunrise neared Flame was afraid they wouldn't make it, but then some stroke of luck sent two hawks coming down to get early morning snack.

Flame flicked his tail to signal Rip. He got the message and they quietly stepped towards the dangerous bird of prey.

* * *

Flame and Rip crept back to the cave after a successful hunting trip. They had caught five mice, three rabbits, and not one but two eagles. They saw other groups returning too. Two groups looked unsuccessful and only had one or two rabbits and a couple of mice.

* * *

"We have decided," said a voice in the shadows.

"The cats not eligible for the loners," said another "will be Feather, Ice, Dark, and Dust."

"The cats who made it," said the first cat "Are Rip, Blue, Sooty, Flame, Thorn, Cloud, Strike, Krissy, Ivy, and Possum."

"Follow us," said the second "our camp is pretty far away."

* * *

**So, what do you think. Whose POV should I do next. I also need OCs. I have no idea what to type. But other than that I think I have this writing thing down.**

**Question of the day: what should I do with Flare. She wasn't originally part of the story.**

**- Lilacfrost**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is really hard. If you've never moved its not fun. I'm not sure how I'm updating at all. I have roughly two and a half hours on WiFi a week to do everything I need to do on fanfiction and homework. So if your wondering why most of my updates are short it's because I don't have much time. Back to the story. Where going back a little to see how Ash is doing.**

* * *

"Who is this Leaf," asked a silver spotted queen "another stray?"

"This is, um...," thought Leaf clearly embarrassed "I'm really sorry I was distracted by something that Lion- I I mean..."

"My name is Ash," he said saving Leaf from further embarrassment "I'm not sure how I got here, although I have a slight memory of being pushed in the river..."

"Well most strays like you end up joining us," the silver cat said "oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Star of midnight sky, you can call me Star though."

"Your probably wondering why we're being so trusting of you," continued Star " the sad truth is we need stronger warriors, why don't you explain to him later Leaf, but for now, Ash needs too make his decision."

"You say most strays join us," asked Ash "I think I'll stay if it's not to much trouble."

"Excellent," said Star "Are there any questions?"

"Why is your name so long," asked Ash.

"Why is your name so short," replied Star.

"Good point," said Ash.

* * *

"And Ash has agreed to follow the rules of our group," said Star " he will be trained by Claw and will sleep on the trainees ledge."

Ash crept off the rock he had been sitting on to find Leaf. He found her talking to Lion. He felt a spark in his stomach, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. He couldn't place it but it made him feel sad, angry, and he had a sudden desire to jump on Lion. That was strange because he hardly knew ether of them.

"Hey Ash, come sit with us," he turned around to see Stripe or Tiger or whatever her name was sitting in a group of two other cats on a ledge.

"Hi," said Ash walking up to them "can I sit here?"

"Of course you can Ash," said the cat (he was sure her name Stripe now) " not sure if you remember me but I'm Stripe and these are my best friends."

"I'm Robin that nests in tree," said one of the cats "This is my mate Shade."

"Finally someone has a normal name," said Ash "I was beginning to think I was the only normal cat around here."

"I was confused to at first," said Shade "but you get used to it."

For the first time that day Ash relaxed. For the first time in days he had a full stomach. For the first time in a long time he wasn't thinking about the fire or his cousins or even Matches. He wasn't dreading tomorrow, he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**So what did you think. I hope it's a bit longer than the other ones. I'll try to take some more time on the next one.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: I haven't even thought about this at all but who or what should be the reason for the need stronger warriors.**

**Mini QUESTION OF THE DAY: has anyone read Promise by Brighteyes of Thunderclan it's my personal favourite fanfiction in the world.**

**Signing off for now**

**-Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan**


End file.
